Vacations
by Raphael Potter
Summary: Os marotos e seus amigos tiraram um mês de férias em uma vila muito estranha. Pessoas começam a desaparecer e três novas garotas prometem deixar Lily Evans com ciúmes de James Potter. Comédia, aventura, suspense e romance. Isso tudo porque estão de férias
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

-Aluado, você precisa de uma namorada. Livros não matam apetite sexual. (James)

-Diferente de você e do Almofadinhas, eu não preciso ficar com a primeira garota que usa uma saia que dá no útero pra agarrar e me sentir homem. (Remus)

-Não tem nada pra se fazer aqui. Por que eu vim atrás de vocês nessas férias? (Megan)

-Será que dá pra você avisar quando for parar? (Lana)

-Megan... Hora do show. (Any)

**Diante de ti...**

-Ta vendo? Ta vendo como é ruim ser perseguida por esses chatos? Depois vem falar pra eu dar uma chance pro Potter. (Lily)

-Mas agora é sério... Tirando só os que a gente tem na Escola... Cara, tua família é o que? Um bando de coelhos? Como tem Black nesse mundo! (James)

-Tem eu, Andy, Bella, Narcisa e... Quem são aquelas? (Sirius)

-Essa é Lana, ela tem 16 anos e estuda em Beauxbatons. Se ela ta viajando demais pra falar, eu falo. (Megan)

-Esse é Remus, ele tem 17 anos e estuda em Hogwarts. Cara, acorda! Se tu continuar assim a garota vai embora e tu nem vai falar "oi". (Sirius)

**...aparecerá a tão temida criatura com aparência ingênua e um olhar profundo...**

-Cadê Emmeline?! (Lily)

-Ela tava bem atrás da gente! Ela sumiu! (Marlene)

-O que foi aquilo? (Dorcas)

-Não quero saber, mas naquela floresta, a gente não volta! Vou avisar Slughorn e a gente se fala depois. (Lily)

**...que irá te hipnotizar entrando na sua mente...**

-Slughorn saiu. Disse que ia resolver uns problemas e só voltava na hora da gente ir embora. (Frank)

-Sirius, vai! Como a gente esqueceu a lua cheia?! Leva ele pra floresta, anda! (James)

-Ele ta... Maior ou é impressão minha? (Sirius)

-Onde estão os garotos? (Lily)

-Sumiram! Evaporaram. Vai ver que a Dorcas está com eles. (Alice)

-Marlene! Solta ela! (Sirius)

-Lil, corre! (James)

**...e fazendo de você o mais novo servo.**

-Megan, Any, Lana, Marlene, Dorcas, Lupin, Emmeline e Alice. Todos eles sumiram. (Lily)

-Tem que ter algo relacionado. Se não fosse o Lupin nisso tudo, seria um padrão. (Amos)

-Então, temos um padrão. Remus é o lobisomem que está atacando. (James)

-Eu não vou fazer isso! Não vou te matar, James! (Sirius)

-Cadê o James?! (Lily)

-Sinto muito, Lil. (Sirius)

**Rejeitado por todos, coberto pelo próprio sangue, o homem sofria, eternamente em profunda dor, mas sem morrer jamais.**


	2. A viagem

**_Capítulo I_**

* * *

Férias. Melhor época do ano. Pelo menos quando se tinha algo para fazer. Para quatro amigos estava sendo o começo de férias mais chato que eles podiam ter. Nada para fazer e a viagem para um vilarejo bruxo seria somente no dia seguinte. Aquela idéia tinha sido de Dumbledore. A guerra estava começando a ficar feia no mundo deles e estavam todos presos dentro de casa. Pelo menos em um lugar calmo somente com bruxos do bem eles ficariam confortáveis e a vontade. Não eram obrigados a ir, iriam somente aqueles que quisessem. O que incluía o grupo de Grifinórios que sempre andavam juntos. Alice Bale, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Emmeline Vance, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Frank Longbottom. Felizmente ou infelizmente, Peter Pettigrew e alguns outros alunos não iriam ao passei por afazeres pessoais, viagens com os pais, outros simplesmente preferiam a tranqüilidade de seu lar. Nenhum deles estava afim de ficar o as férias todas sem fazer nada. James, Sirius e Remus estavam na casa dos Potter esperando o dia seguinte chegar para a viagem. Iriam os três juntos da casa de James, já que Remus não queria perturbar seus avós e Sirius estava morando na casa dos Potter por um período indeterminado. 

Do outro lado da cidade, Lily Evans aturava sua irmã chata e seu namorado gordo, querendo ir logo para o passeio fora de hora liberado pelos pais. Não sabia o que mais queria. Se era ficar longe de Petúnia e seu namorado ou reencontrar seus amigos. Os dois eram ótimas escolhas, apesar de que reencontrando seus amigos, iria reencontrar o chato e estúpido do Potter. Ninguém merecia ter que aturá-lo em plenas férias. Já estava ficando tarde da noite quando Lily comeu algo na cozinha e voltou correndo para o seu quarto, querendo dormir o mais cedo possível e sair dali.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Potter, James, Sirius e Remus estavam sentados na sala, conversando. A mãe de James, Dorea Potter, terminava de retirar a mesa e seu pai, Charlus Potter, a ajudava.

-Alguém sabe por que Rabicho não vai? – Era Sirius quem perguntava depois de beber um gole da cerveja amanteigada em seu copo, o único que ainda estava bebendo.

-Os pais dele iam viajar para visitar uns parentes distantes. Ranhoso também não vai aparecer, pelo menos o nome dele não estava na lista quando eu olhei pela última vez. – Dessa vez foi Lupin quem falou, enquanto encolhia os ombros, passando o olhar de James para Sirius.

-Pelo menos não teremos que aturar aquele seboso. Menos uma coisa pra preocupar. Eu nem ia, mas como a ruivinha vai estar lá... – James nem conseguiu terminar a frase. Sirius e Lupin já riam da cara de apaixonado do garoto com óculos, que começou a rir também. – Vocês nunca amaram, não vão entender.

-Quem nunca amou aqui? Eu amo sim. Marlene McKinnon. – O olhar de Sirius se tornou sonhador e dessa vez, foi Remus e James que começaram a rir de maneira escandalosa.

-Agora você que está louco. Ouviu o que você disse? Lene te odeia, Sirius. – A voz de James saiu a mais natural possível. Ele era o melhor amigo de MarleneMcKinnon e sabia tudo que a morena sentia por todos os garotos da escola e uma coisa que ela realmente não sentia por Sirius, era amor.

-Isso é o que vocês vão ver! Nessa viagem eu vou... – Sirius ia começar a tentar se defender, mas a voz da mãe de James os chamando tirou a atenção deles. Sirius considerava Charlus e Dorea como seus pais, mesmo ele estando fugido, os pais do melhor amigo o acolheram com muito carinho.

-Sinto muito, meninos, mas acho melhor vocês irem dormir. Vocês tem que acordar cedo amanhã.

Os garotos olharam o relógio pendurado na parede, ao lado do que tinha os três ponteiros com cada um da família apontado para "casa", e observaram a hora. O relógio marcava mais de dez horas e eles acordariam as sete no dia seguinte. Não que estivesse realmente tarde, mas para acordar aqueles três, em especial Sirius e James, era uma correria danada.

O dia mal amanheceu e Charlus entrou no quarto, cutucando um dos garotos que estava no chão, ao pé da cama de James. Lupin acordou meio sonolento, coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos depois de ser chamado pelo pai do amigo. Charlus continuou sua caminhada e seu alvo foi Sirius que estava deitado em um colchão ao lado da cama de James e estava coberto até a cabeça com o edredom. Gentil como o filho, Charlus deu um chute nas costelas de Sirius que reclamou de dor, se descobrindo e observando o pai de James. Não tinha doído tanto, mas pelo menos ele tinha acordado. Agora era a vez de James. Quando o pai chegou perto do garoto, ele abaixou a coberta que estava cobrindo seu rosto e abriu os olhos.

-Eu já to acordado! Não precisa me bater!

Aos poucos um a um eles foram tomando banho e se arrumando para sair. As mochilas com as roupas já estavam em canto, pronta para serem postas nas costas e levadas para um grande tempo de passeio. Eles saíram de casa por volta das sete e meia, tudo muito rápido e agitado. Os garotos tinham as mochilas com roupas e galeões, pronto para torrar. Sirius dizia que imaginava uma enorme cidade cheia de mulheres e bebidas, Remus já queria encontrar uma biblioteca gigante e James, bom, James só queria ter a ruivinha ao seu lado. O trem iria partir da plataforma nove e meia e os levaria direto para o destino de suas agitadas férias. O número de alunos que estava ali era surpreendente, mas nada comparado ao dia de embarque das aulas. Entraram no trem, indo para a cabine que eles usavam quase sempre que estava vaga na ida para Hogwarts e se arrumaram ali, olhando pela janela para o casal Potter. Ainda conversaram mais um pouco e quando o trem soou o apito pela terceira vez, os pais se afastaram acenando para os filhos enquanto o trem começava a pegar velocidade e se dirigir para as tão sonhadas férias perfeitas.

Quando a plataforma era só um ponto pequeno no horizonte, os garotos saíram da cabine rondando para ver se encontravam alguém. Remus iria só para acompanhar a caça de Sirius e James por Marlene e Lily, mas eles não as acharam. Elas haviam se escondido muito bem nesse dia, mas eles não sabiam que Lily estava em reunião com a monitoria chefe e Marlene iria depois com seu pai, porque só voltaria de viagem após a partida do trem e iria direto para a pousada onde ficariam hospedados no vilarejo. O trajeto todo continuou assim. James e Sirius se empanturrando de doces e Remus lendo um livro que poderia ser usado para Peter ficar da altura de Sirius. Meia hora, quarenta minutos, uma hora, duas horas, nada de chegar ao vilarejo. Não é possível que o lugar fosse tão longe assim.

-Acho que tão levando a gente pra China. – Comentou Sirius, rindo junto com James e Remus.

-Eu dei uma lida sobre esse vilarejo. É meio longe e difícil de chegar lá. – Remus, a voz da razão, sempre pesquisando sobre tudo, até mesmo o lugar onde eles iriam ficar ele já tinha pesquisado e aquilo arrancou mais uma risada de James e Sirius.

-Aluado, você precisa de uma namorada. Livros não matam apetite sexual. – Com esse comentário de James, Sirius teve um ataque de riso, engasgando com o sapo de chocolate que tinha na boca, batendo a mão no peito de maneira bruta enquanto curvava o corpo, tossindo e rindo. A piada até tinha arrancado uma gostosa risada de Lupin.

-Diferente de você e do Almofadinhas, eu não preciso ficar com a primeira garota que usa uma saia que dá no útero pra agarrar e me sentir homem. – Com essa resposta de Remus, Sirius riu mais e se engasgou mais, enchendo os olhos azuis de lágrimas, quase chorando de tanto que ria.

-Nossa, Aluado. Ficar andando com a Evans está te transformando em um ser sem coração. – Disse James rindo e nessa hora, Sirius tinha terminado de engolir o que tinha em sua boca, colocando as mãos na barriga e gargalhando feito uma hiena, o que fez Remus também rir.

Era quase noite quando eles finalmente chegaram ao vilarejo. O sol ainda iluminava um pouco o que poderia ser considerado um vilarejo. A decepção de todos os garotos foi enorme. Não tinha nada parecido com um bar enorme ou um monte de mulheres sem roupa. Era uma pequena vila... Uma realmente pequena vila. Algumas casas de madeira e uma floresta enorme atrás eram as únicas coisas que tinha por ali. Sirius e James ficaram olhando pela janela, enquanto Remus lia o livro, balançando a cabeça, decepcionado com o que ele teria que enfrentar.

A pousada não ficava tão longe de onde o trem estava. O problema era se perder no meio de tantas casas eram todas meio juntas, o que virava um labirinto. Todos seguiram o professor Slughorn que tomou a frente junto com os monitores chefes e foi a primeira vez depois da última dia de aula que James viu aquele cabelo ruivo. Toda sua esperança de se dar bem com a garota estava naquelas férias. Não demorou muito e eles chegaram a uma casa de três andares, enorme. A maior de todas as outras casinhas. Ao lado da porta de madeira escura tinha um vidro enorme que dava para ver tudo lá dentro. Slughorn parou perto da escada e ficou olhando os alunos, com as mãos na cintura, como se tentasse contar quantos tinha e se tinha algum faltando.

-Muito bem... – A voz dele fez com que todos se calassem e Lily entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para o homem gordo. Ele pigarreou e recomeçou a falar. – Vocês serão divididos em trios. Homens com homens, mulheres com mulheres...

-Que injustiça! – Murmurou Sirius, arrancando uma risada baixa de James e Lupin.

-Senhor Sirius Black, Potter e Lupin no quarto um. Evans, McKinnon e Meadows no quarto dois. Senhorita Bale, Vance e Andromeda Black no quarto três. Amos Diggory, Frank Longbottom... – E por ali ele continuou enquanto alguns alunos conversavam entre si. Claro que alguns deles já estavam certos de ficarem juntos, alguns que estavam ali faziam parte do clube do Slugh. Os alunos preferidos do professor de poções.

Do lado de fora três garotas passeavam. Uma morena de olhos castanhos, alta, com seus dezessete anos. Uma loira de olhos verdes, de estatura média na mesma idade que a outra. E uma menina baixa, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cinza. Annelise, Megan e Lana, respectivamente em ordem.

-Não tem nada pra se fazer aqui. Por que eu vim atrás de vocês nessas férias? – A loira falou com seu sotaque francês muito afetado, mas ainda sim charmoso. Ela era metade veela, o que chamava a atenção de vários homens quando passavam.

-Ninguém te obrigou a... – Any parou de repente de falar e de andar, ficando de frente para o vidro da pousada. Parou tão de repente que Lana ainda esbarrou nela, fazendo uma careta de dor e se afastando da amiga, colocando a mão na testa.

-Será que dá pra você avisar quando for parar? – Lana era a única que não tinha sotaque francês, tinha um sotaque inglês, apesar das três saberem inglês perfeitamente bem.

-Olha aquilo ali! – Any pulou de onde estava e ficou olhando pelo vidro para os rapazes que estavam lá dentro. Mais precisamente seus olhos ficaram cravados em Sirius Black.

-Nossa, o de óculos é uma graça. – Dessa vez foi a vez de Megan comentar, ficando perto do vidro também, observando James Potter.

-Uma vez na vida vocês duas podem falar sobre algo que não seja homem? – Lana cruzou os braços, atrás das duas, observando as costas das amigas.

-Megan... – O sorriso que Any deu assustou Lana, ela sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Com um olhar cúmplice para a amiga, a morena arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Hora do show.

-E lá vamos nós... – Lana somente pode sussurrar isso antes de ser puxada para dentro por Megan. Any ia mais a frente, braços cruzados, cenho franzido, bufando.

-Por favor, Any! Vamos! – Era a voz de Megan que vinha atrás da amiga, com tom de que estava implorando. Depois disso, as duas conseguiram o que queriam. A atenção dos marotos.


	3. Eles não prestam

_**Capítulo II**_

* * *

Os garotos estavam conversando com Lily, Lene, Alice, Frank, Emmeline, Dorcas e Andromeda. James ria de cada besteira que Sirius falava para tentar chamar Marlene para sair e Remus estava somente de cabeça baixa, rindo para que ninguém percebesse enquanto Lily cutucava a amiga com o cotovelo, apontando para Sirius.

-Ta vendo? Ta vendo como é ruim ser perseguida por esses chatos? Depois vem falar pra eu dar uma chance pro Potter. – Com aquele tom superior que só ela sabia fazer, Lily franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

-Mas agora é sério... Tirando só os que a gente tem na Escola... Cara, tua família é o que? Um bando de coelhos? Como tem Black nesse mundo! – O comentário de James arrancou risadas de todos, até mesmo de Lily que odiava o rapaz. Ele riu, ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz.

-Tem eu, Andy, Bella, Narcisa e... – Ele parou de falar assim que seus olhos bateram nas três garotas que acabaram de entrar. – Quem são aquelas? – Assim que ele falou, todos olharam, especialmente James e Remus. Lily não tinha uma cara muita da feliz, cruzou os braços, já sabendo que James ia pra cima de uma daquelas garotas e Marlene fez o mesmo, faltando pouco chutar a bunda de Sirius para fora daquele lugar junto com ele e aquelas garotas.

-Já disse que não! Não saio daqui. – Any puxou uma cadeira, sentando nela e cruzando as pernas de maneira relaxada. Vestia uma calça comprida, uma camisa curta preta. O cabelo estava solto, mas nada que deixava a morena feia, muito pelo contrário. O sorriso no rosto dela só aumentou quando percebeu o olhar de Sirius sobre elas.

-Por favor! – A voz cheia de sotaque de Megan chamou a atenção de James. Talvez por ser meia veela, ou quem sabe não. A loira colocou uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha, mordendo o lábio inferior. Megan vestia uma calça comprida, também, uma camisa branca curta e um sobretudo por cima, aberto. Os olhos dela observaram o local e pararam logo em James. Ela deu um sorriso para o rapaz, acenando com a mão, o que foi retribuído.

-Se vocês duas vão ficar aí, eu to indo! Não vou aturar os pitis da Any. – Dessa vez foi Lana a falar. A baixinha do grupo vestia um short curto e uma camiseta comprida, o que realçava o corpo belo da garota. As bochechas vermelhas, devido a atenção que chamavam. Ela nunca gostava dos planos das amigas, ela sempre acabava levando a pior.

Assim como o planejado, Sirius pediu licença para as garotas e andou até as três novatas. Carne nova, chance nova. Sobre o amor dele por Marlene? Bom, ele agora parecia estar bem cego com a morena bonitona. Sirius era assim. Falava sobre amar Marlene, mas o primeiro rabo de saia que aparecia, ele corria atrás. Tudo que o maroto precisava era de uma mulher pior do que ele na canalhice para que ele sinta o verdadeiro significado do que faz com as garotas. James não ficou para trás e foi junto com Sirius, puxando Remus pelo braço. Lily sentiu as bochechas queimando de raiva, estava a ponta de explodir ali. Não que estivesse com ciúmes ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas sim por... Sirius! É, Sirius estava bancando o amando Lene e agora ia pra cima de outra assim? Sem mais nem menos?

-Podemos ajudar? – Sirius, muito prestativo, já foi logo enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, fazendo a melhor cara que conseguia, mas que não afetou Any, que continuou olhando para as unhas como se fosse as coisas mais belas de todo o mundo.

-Podem! Essa chata não quer ir tomar sorvete. – Megan cruzou os braços e mostrou a língua para a amiga, arrancando uma risada baixa de James. A loira virou o rosto, observando os olhos castanhos esverdeados do rapaz por trás dos óculos, mas ao mesmo tempo observou uma ruiva lá atrás que parecia que ia explodir de raiva. O que ninguém tinha notado era que Remus e Lana estavam ali, mas se encaravam firmemente. O rapaz não desviava os olhos da baixinha e a baixinha não tirava os olhos do garoto, pareciam grudados por algum tipo de ímã invisível, o grande problema, era o silêncio constrangedor entre eles.

-Por quê? – Sirius sentou em cima da mesa, deixando os pés apoiados no chão, sustentando seu corpo e apoiou as mãos sobre a coxa. Foi a primeira vez que os olhos azuis dele encararam os de Any, por mais difícil que parecesse, ela era muito parecida com Marlene, o que deixou o rapaz mais gamado na francesa.

-Bem... Tem um chato me perseguindo lá fora e eu não to afim de passar a minha noite tendo um cara chato colado no meu pé. – A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas, um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da garota, arrancando mais um sorriso de Sirius. –A propósito... Annelise Vealmount.

-Sirius Black, prazer. Francesa? – A pergunta de Sirius foi respondida por Megan que acabava de se apresentar como "Megan Dellantrë" para James.

-Sim, nós duas. Só a Lana é inglesa. – Foi então que eles tiveram a noção que não tinham conhecido uma terceira garota e as meninas repararam que estava faltando um dos garotos que elas viram pela janela. Os quatro, ao mesmo tempo, viraram para trás e viram Remus e Lana se encarando, sem falar nada. Os olhos castanhos dele vidrados nos olhos cinza dela. Os quatro começaram a rir. James cruzou os braços, observando Remus e Sirius deixou a boca um pouco aberta, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Megan balançava a cabeça, passando a mão pelo cabelo e Any fez uma cara incrédula, soltando uma risada baixa e frouxa.

_**Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala...**_

-Olha aquilo! Aqueles dois não prestam. E ainda levam Remus, coitado, pro mau caminho! – Lily estava indignada pelo fato de ter sido largada por James. Marlene não ficava para trás. Emmeline, Alice e Dorcas morriam de rir das amigas e Frank ficou quieto, na dele. Se a ruiva e a morena percebessem, elas iriam bater nele.

-Sirius é um cachorro! Um galinha! Olha só! Todo se querendo. – Marlene estava debochando do rapaz, arrancando mais risadas das amigas. Bufando, nervosa, ela só faltava partir pra cima dele e o puxar pela gola da camisa. –Não que eu tenha algo a ver com isso! – Ela já tentou se desviar do assunto. Sabia o que iriam pensar se a vissem daquela forma por causa de Sirius Black.

-Até parece que eu ligo pro Potter! Só to com pena daquela menina que vai cair na lábia dele. Ele não presta! – Com esse último comentário, Lily bateu o pé no chão e subiu as escadas para o quarto, acompanhada de Marlene e do resto da turma. Alice abraçou Frank pela cintura e o rapaz passou o braço direito por cima do ombro dela.

-Sabe, amor... Um dia, eles vão acabar juntos. – A voz de Alice foi baixa, perto do ouvido do rapaz e ele riu, franzindo o cenho enquanto olhava para a namorada.

-Nem brinca com isso. Lily e Lene são capazes de arrancar a sua língua. – Ele fez uma careta e riu mais ainda quando a garota tampou a boca com a mão livre, expressando um terrível medo de que aquilo realmente acontecesse.

_**Voltando pros marotos...**_

-Depois o Lupin quer falar da gente e das saias. Ele que ta de paquera pra cima da garota! – James conseguiu arrancar uma risada escandalosa de Sirius. Any e Megan não sabiam se riam do comentário do garoto ou de Sirius rindo de maneira tão estranha. Diferente do que elas pensavam, eles não eram nada calmos e adoráveis. Eram escandalosos e adoravam atenção. Os amigos ficaram ali, esperando que Remus ou Lana falassem algo, mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Ambos ficaram se encarando, as mãos a frente do corpo de Lana mostrava nervosismo, assim como as mãos dentro dos bolsos de Remus. James pigarreou, colocando a mão a frente da boca, como se quisesse despertar algo, mas nada, eles continuaram em silêncio. Sirius ria baixo, olhando para eles e Any fingia uma cara de sono, enquanto Megan batia o pé nervosamente no chão. Impaciente como só, ela se aproximou, ficando atrás de Lana, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

-Essa é Lana, ela tem 16 anos e estuda em Beauxbatons. Se ela ta viajando demais pra falar, eu falo. – A voz da loira deu um susto nos três que estavam ali e seguindo o exemplo da nova amiga, Sirius foi até Lupin, dando um forte tapa nas costas dele, mas mesmo assim ele não acordou do transe.

-Esse é Remus, ele tem 17 anos e estuda em Hogwarts. Cara, acorda! Se tu continuar assim a garota vai embora e tu nem vai falar "oi". – Any e Megan riram e James arqueou as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso no rosto. Virou o rosto e não viu Lily nem Marlene por ali. Onde elas estariam? Coçou a nuca, voltando os olhos para a loira que encarava o mesmo lugar que ele.

-Olha, ta começando a escurecer. Amanhã a gente se fala, não tem muito lugar pra se perder nessa vila. Até mais. – Any levantou da cadeira, totalmente entediada daquele momento estátua. Parecia até a brincadeira trouxa. Megan suspirou, colocando as mãos nas costas da amiga e a empurrando. Lana não queria sair do lugar, mas foi arrastada para fora, com um olhar sonhador observando Remus. Any segurou a mão da amiga e a puxou, saindo da pousada.

Quando a porta fechou, indicando que elas estavam fora dali, Remus piscou algumas vezes, sorrindo, respirando fundo como se acabasse de acordar do melhor de seus sonhos. James e Sirius riam baixo, enquanto andavam até a escada, deixando o amigo ali. O dia seguinte seria longo e eles não queriam acordar tarde. Quem sabe tivesse um lago ou algo agradável para passarem o dia.

* * *

_N/A: Ok, ok, segundo capitulo nada bom .-. mas era soh pra apresentar as garotas...agora começa a diversao - sangue e muitas cabeças rolando - vai ser demais ii'' beijos o/_


	4. A velha senhora

**_Capítulo III_**

* * *

Dia seguinte. Novo dia. Todos acordaram achando que teriam algo pra fazer. Lily e Lene estavam mais calmas, mas ainda sim passaram a noite toda falando de Sirius e James, o que fez Dorcas rir e não conseguir dormir. Remus só subiu uma hora depois das garotas terem ido embora e encontrou Sirius e James dormindo e roncando. Depois de levantarem, tomarem banho e descerem para tomar o café, os alunos estavam ansiosos, comentando o que iriam fazer naquele dia. James, Sirius e Remus iriam procurar algo mais interessante do que comprar, mas ninguém se esquecia que o aniversário do maroto estava chegando. O último dia de férias era aniversário do rapaz. Lily, Lene, Alice, Dorcas e Emmeline decidiram ir comprar doces e estocar no quarto para passarem a noite conversando e rindo.

O café da manhã foi o clima mais estranho que se poderia ter. O por quê? James e Sirius não foram perturbar Lily e Lene, muito pelo contrário. Ficaram quietos, no canto deles, conversando com Remus. O assunto deles eram as três garotas do dia anterior, mais especificamente Lana. Nunca tinham visto o amigo babar tanto por uma garota e estavam decididos a encontrá-las e marcarem um encontro. Lily e Lene pareciam ter percebido esse distanciamento dos rapazes, tanto que ficaram conversando entre si sobre como James e Sirius podiam ser irritante, galinhas e safados.

Quando os garotos terminaram o café e saíram da hospedaria, Lily bateu com as mãos na mesa, não acreditando que James não tinha lhe dado um "bom dia". Não que estivesse nervosa ou com ciúmes, estava muito feliz. Não ter Potter em seu pé por semanas era realmente... Horrível. Escondia de todos, ou pelo menos tentava, que gostava do rapaz. Simplesmente não queria acabar se magoando e ficar chorando pelos cantos assim como todas as outras garotas que o rapaz já tinha ficado. O mesmo acontecia com Marlene, mas a diferença era que a morena batia o pé e brigava com o maroto, mas ainda sim o agarrava e o beijava quando tinha chance.

Após o café, as garotas saíram da hospedaria, se dirigindo por entre as casinhas, procurando algum lugar para comprar doces. Foi então que viram aquela enorme placa escrito "Doceria". Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas e observou pela janela as três garotas ali, fazendo compras. A morena estava na prateleira, pegando doces junto com a mais baixa e a loira estava encostada na parede, observando elas enquanto riam e conversavam. A ruiva fez menção de recuar e sair, mas Marlene segurou o braço da amiga, respirando fundo.

-Vamos esclarecer umas coisas com essas novatas. – Foi a única coisa que Lene disse antes de entrar na doceria acompanhada de Emmeline, Dorcas e Alice, que esperavam ver o maior barraco.

-Eu disse que não ia dar certo. – Megan já tinha visto as garotas pelo vidro e o barraco seria seguido do encontro catastrófico. Afinal, as três mexeram com meninos comprometidos, mas como elas iriam saber que aquelas duas eram namoradas deles? Eles não tinham comentado nada.

-Oi, será que podíamos conversar? – A voz de Marlene saiu doce e calma, mas ela logo teve vontade de pular em cima da morena que lhe olhou pelo canto do olho de cima a baixo. Megan desencostou da parede e andou até as amigas, enquanto Lana se escondia atrás de uma caixa de doces.

-Olha, desculpa. Não sabíamos que vocês eram namoradas deles. Eles não comentaram nada e... – Megan foi logo sendo cortada por Lily que começou a balançar as mãos e a cabeça de maneira muito engraçada, o que fez Any rir.

-Não, não! Não somos namoradas daqueles garotos ridículos. Só queríamos avisar a vocês para não se meterem com eles. Tirando o Lupin, os outros dois são uns galinhas. Vivem ficando com as garotas e terminando depois.

-Bem... O que você acha que eu esperava? Casamento? – Foi a primeira vez que a voz de Any foi ouvida pelas garotas. Ela virou, observando as cinco ali e jogou um saco de varinhas açucaradas para Megan. –Olha, eu sabia que eles não eram do tipo que prestavam, deu pra ver pelo começo de conversa. Achei aquele de olhos azuis bonitinho, mas ele não faz meu tipo. É muito fraco.

Naquele exato momento, Emmeline, Dorcas e Alice começaram a rir assim como Megan que escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos. Lene arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse entendido e Lily ficou olhando de uma para a outra. Primeiro que ela nem lembrava o nome do maroto e segundo que "fraco" era uma opinião que metade das garotas de Hogwarts com certeza iria discordar.

-Sirius somente não sabe no que se mete. Ele faz as garotas sofrerem por puro prazer. – Marlene não queria tomar partido de Sirius, simplesmente ia acabar mais ainda com a imagem do garoto. Nunca tinha visto uma menina que não se rendesse aos encantos dele e aquela, ainda, esnobava o garoto.

-Você nunca pensou em dar o troco? – Aquela pergunta fez Marlene arquear as sobrancelhas, começando a gostar mais da morena. Ela era do tipo vingativa e que gostava de dar correções, aquilo estava claro. Lily fez que não com o dedo e Megan pode ver que a ruiva não fazia esse tipo de estilo.

-Vocês não vão fazer nada contra o Sirius. Por mais canalha que ele seja, é meu amigo. – Emmeline, Dorcas e Alice, seguraram os braços da amiga e a puxaram para o outro lado da doceria, querendo deixar as duas a sós com seus planos malignos. Megan riu, segurando Lana pelo braço e a tirou dali, enquanto acenavam para as duas.

-Tem alguma coisa em mente? – Mais interessada naquele assunto, Marlene se aproximou da prateleira, pegando um doce, somente para que Any pudesse falar mais baixo sem que ninguém mais escutasse. Any pareceu pensar um pouco, mas ao pegar uma caixa de sapos de chocolate o sorriso cínico apareceu em seus lábios e ela olhou para Marlene.

-Tenho. Você gosta dele e nem vem dizer que não que ta na cara. Vou dar uma liçãozinha nele e você vai poder ficar com ele sem medo de ser trocada. – Any se aproximou mais da morena, sussurrando no ouvido dela tudo o que tinha em mente. Lily, do outro lado da doceria, esticava o pescoço, tentando ouvir algo, mas era em vão. Ela não ouviu nada, assim como o resto do pessoal que estava ali não conseguiu ouvir.

Megan e Lana já tinham saído da doceria e largaram Any conversando com Marlene. A morena quando tinha algo em mente gostava de explicar tudo e isso deveria levar horas. Por mais estranho que parecesse, Megan também queria ajudar naquela busca sem noção da ruiva e da morena de ficar com os marotos. Era tão simples. Se gostavam tanto deles, porque não ficar logo? Rindo e conversando, as duas novatas deixaram a pequena loja enquanto Lily batia o pé e tentava se meter na conversa de Lene e Any sobre Sirius Black e seu castigo. Por sorte, Emmeline, Dorcas e Alice eram mais forte que a ruiva.

-Black só vai receber o que merece. Ninguém vai matar ele, deixa de ser besta, Lil. – Alice já tinha desistido de segurar a ruiva e soltou o braço dela, cruzando os braços. A mesma coisa as outras duas garotas fizeram. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, apoiando as mãos na cintura e respirando fundo. Por mais que quisesse saber o que ia acontecer com Sirius, nada viria a machucá-lo. Nenhuma das duas parecia o estilo de assassina psicótica... Digo... Somente Marlene quando estava meio nervosa que tinha uns surtos homicidas desse tipo. Lil lembrou uma cena que arrancou um sorriso de seus lábios. No Salão Comunal, Marlene e Sirius brigando na mesa, um de frente para o outro, até que a morena pegou a faca, subiu em cima do banco e começou a girar a faca acima da cabeça, berrando que ia capar Sirius. Naquela mesma hora James teve um acesso de riso que ele chorava de rir, até Remus que não era muito de apoiar as brigas estava rindo e ela então, ver Marlene daquele jeito, gritando pra quem quisesse ouvir que ia cortar o "junior" de Sirius, era hilário.

-Ta, vamos ver no que dá. Que tal a gente dar uma volta? – Com o aceno positivo das amigas, as quatro saíram dali, deixando Marlene e Any conversando a vontade. As duas pareciam ótimas amigas. Sentaram em um banquinho no canto da loja e riam e conversavam. Parecia que o plano contra Sirius estava a cem por cento.

Longe dali, Megan e Lana estavam sentadas na grama, perto da floresta, comendo varinhas açucaradas, balinhas de caramelo. As duas adoravam doces e isso era algo em comum entre elas, talvez a única coisa. As três amigas não tinham quase nada a ver. Megan era o tipo de garota sarcástica e honesta até demais. Any era ignorante, rude, mas ela não era má pessoa. Já Lana era do tipo bondosa e ingênua. Um grupo variado, mas ainda sim se davam muito bem.

-Olha só quem a gente encontra aqui. – As duas ouviram aquela voz conhecida do dia anterior e viraram para trás. James vinha na frente com Sirius e Remus em seu encalço. Lupin tinha os olhos em Lana e o rosto vermelho. Acenou para a garota e Megan olhou para a amiga, esperando a reação dela. Lana somente sorriu e retribuiu o aceno, mais vermelha do que a cor do cabelo de Lily. Meg riu, levantando do chão e puxando Remus pela mão.

-Acho que ta na hora de vocês se conhecerem melhor. – Deixou Lupin ao lado de Lana, onde ela há pouco tempo estava sentada e o empurrou pelos ombros para baixo, obrigando o garoto a sentar. –Agora, vamos dar uma volta. – Ela riu, voltando até James e Sirius, segurando cada um por um braço e os puxando para longe. Os dois amigos riram, acenando para Remus por cima do ombro, mas não funcionou muito, já que ele estava olhando para Lana de maneira besta, talvez procurando um meio de começar a conversar.

Lil, Dorcas, Emmeline e Alice estavam passeando perto da floresta, enquanto o sol deixava o céu e esfriava aquela tarde. Como sempre acabavam naquele assunto em Hogwarts, agora não seria diferente. Não sabia por que tanta insistência pra ela ficar com o besta do Potter. Na mente dela, aquilo não ia fazer diferença pra James e só ia aumentar a raiva da metade da escola contra ela, se bem que isso, ela já tinha sem precisar ficar com James. As quatro pararam de andar ao ver uma senhora não muito distante delas. A mulher tinha o tronco curvado, um capuz sobre o rosto e se não fosse o momento em que ela virou e olhou para elas, as garotas nunca iriam descobrir que ela era uma mulher de idade. Aquele olhar fez um arrepio subir as espinhas das quatro garotas que fizeram uma careta com o frio que lhe correu pelas costas. Ela entrou na floresta e as quatro garotas se olharam, como se perguntassem se deviam ir atrás dela. Depois de decidir os quartos, Slughorn avisou que a floresta era perigosa e seria fácil uma pessoa se perder ali dentro. Lily deu um pulo quando sentiu uma mão encostar em sua cintura e virou, olhando para baixo, vendo uma menina loira, com olhos azuis, roupa surrada e suja, segurando uma boneca embaixo do braço direito.

-Vocês viram a minha avozinha? – Lily e as garotas sentiram tanta pena e logo ligaram uma coisa a outra. Dorcas respirou fundo e Alice mantinha os braços cruzados. Emmeline parecia não ligar muito, mas estava morrendo de medo por dentro. O clima estava ficando sinistro.

-Eu acho que sim. Ela entrou na floresta. – Ao ver a cara de apavorada e desespero da criança, Lily não se conteve e mordeu o lábio inferior, já falando antes que a menina chorasse ou algo parecido. -Não se preocupa, nós vamos buscá-la.

-Nós vamos?! – A voz cheia de sarcasmo e nervosismo de Emmeline, fez Alice rir, enquanto balançava a cabeça e pegava a amiga pela mão, a puxando para onde a velhinha estava poucos segundos atrás.

-Já voltamos. – Lil sorriu para a menina e a soltou, deixando a garotinha ali e seguindo Alice e Emmeline, junto com Dorcas. A ruiva abraçou o próprio corpo quando um vento frio passou por elas e suspirou, aproveitando para tirar a varinha do bolso de trás da calça, prendendo a respiração ao passar entre duas árvores, invadindo aquela floresta densa e escura.

-Nunca mais na minha vida eu viajo com vocês. – Murmurou Dorcas, com a varinha em mãos, iluminando o caminho. Só tinham dado uns dez passos e elas não conseguiam mais olhar por onde entraram de tão escuro que estava, sem contar que já estava anoitecendo, o que tornava o clima mais frio e úmido.

-Só você? A Lil tinha que dar uma de boa samaritana e ajudar a garotinha. Agora estamos perdidas aqui dentro. – A voz de Emmeline soou como um alarme para a floresta que começava a emitir sons estranhos, deixando as garotas mais amedrontadas ainda.

-Ela só queria ajudar, Emme. Pare de reclamar e procura. – Alice parecia mais sensata, por mais que quisesse voltar logo e abraçar Frank, escondendo todos os seus medos. As duas iam mais a frente e Lil e Dorcas mantinham o passo para trás.

-Se a gente se separasse... – Dorcas nem teve tempo de terminar, Emmeline cortou a garota, aumentando o tom de voz.

-Separar?! Você bebeu?! A gente ta mais perdida do que Remus em jogo de Quadribol e você quer que a gente se separe? – Aquele comentário arrancou risada das garotas. Por mais que a situação não pedisse risos e sorrisos, elas tinham que descontrair ou ficariam loucas ali dentro. Por mais estranho que parecesse, as árvores pareciam estar se juntando e prensando elas, porque Dorcas e Lily estavam andando de braços encostados.

-Eu tenho claustrofobia. É melhor a gente sair daqui. – As garotas concordaram e quando viraram para trás, tinha um segmento de árvores unidas bloqueando o caminho delas. Lily engoliu em seco e com o silêncio que fazia, tinha certeza que as garotas tinham ouvido.

-Isso não estava aí! – Emmeline estava começando a perder o controle. Ela já estava gritando de tão alto que seu tom de voz estava. Elas recuaram uns dois passos, enquanto as árvores pareciam se aproximar delas.

-Claro que estava! Deixa de ser paranóica, Emme! Só... Precisamos achar a saída. – Dorcas tentava manter a calma, mas a perdeu assim que ouviu o grito de Emmeline. Não um grito com frase, com a garota se exaltando, mas um grito de dor e desespero. As três viraram para trás e miraram a luz das varinhas para onde Emmeline estava, o pior, era que ela ainda estava ali, só que jogada de bruços no chão, enquanto era arrastada. Um galho estava enrolado em sua perna e estava puxando a garota para uma árvore ali perto.

-Meu... Merlin! – Gritou Dorcas, correndo até a amiga e segurando a mão de Emmeline, tentando puxar a garota. –Corta aquilo do pé dela! Anda!

O pedaço de galho se enrolava mais e subia pelas coxas da garota que gritava desesperada. Alice, segurou o braço da amiga e também tentou puxar. Lil estendeu o braço e tentou lançar um feitiço, mas nada saiu de sua varinha que pudesse atingir aquele galho. De novo e de novo, mas nada aconteceu.

-Não ta funcionando! – Sem alternativa, ela correu e tentou tirar aquele pedaço de cipó com as mãos na perna de Emmeline.

-Me tira daqui! Anda! – A garota estava desesperada e seu desespero só aumentou quando ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu um pequeno buraco na árvore aumentar, como se a mesma tivesse boca e dentes e fosse engolir ela. –ME TIRA DAQUI! – Infelizmente o galho já subia pela barriga da garota e se tornou mais rápido quando ela estava perto demais, uma outra mão segurou Emmeline pelo braço e a puxou, no momento exato no qual Lily já tinha pego uma pedra e acertado o galho, quebrando ao meio. A ruiva observou a nova ajuda que tinha chego e observou Marlene sorrindo para ela. Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz de ver a amiga. Ajudaram Emmeline a levantar, enquanto a garota ainda parecia meia em choque.

-Consegue andar? – Dorcas perguntou para Emmeline que somente acenou com a cabeça, respiraram fundo, procurando com os olhos qualquer passagem para saírem dali.

-Como achou a gente? – Lily apoiou as mãos na cintura, observando a morena que sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

-Eu vi vocês entrando e gritei, mas ninguém me ouviu. Aí eu entrei também e vim seguindo vocês. – A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas, segurando a mão de Alice e a puxando. –Vem, a saída é por aqui. – Elas seguiram por onde Marlene as guiava, mas elas podiam jurar que tinha árvores e mais árvores bloqueando a passagem. Emmeline que estava atrás podia jurar ter ouvido passos atrás de si. Ela virou o rosto, observando sobre o ombro e ficou pálida. Ela berrou um "corre" e as garotas não discutiram. Olharam para trás, para conferir, mas não viram nada, simplesmente correram. Marlene na frente seguida de Dorcas, Alice e Lil. Não demorou muito e elas viram uma pequena luz da casa mais perto que tinha da floresta e sem muito esforço saíram dela, se jogando na grama, respirando ofegante. Depois de alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, elas levantaram do chão e se olharam, procurando Emmeline, mas a amiga não tinha saído junto com elas.

-Cadê Emmeline?! – Lily gritou desesperada, esperando que a amiga saísse da floresta, dizendo que era uma pura brincadeira.

-Ela tava bem atrás da gente! Ela sumiu! – Marlene tinha o tronco curvado e as mãos apoiadas nas coxas, tentando recuperar o ar que lhe escapara.

-O que foi aquilo? – A voz de Dorcas saiu carregada de nervosismo e desespero, parecendo que ia cair em um pranto e começar a chorar naquele exato momento.

-Não quero saber, mas naquela floresta, a gente não volta! Vou avisar Slughorn e a gente se fala depois. Fiquem aqui e esperem Emmeline, caso ela consiga fugir e sair. – Foi a última coisa que a ruiva falou antes de dar as costas para das três restantes e sair correndo em direção a pousada. Não tinha muito fôlego, mas sua amiga precisava de sua ajuda e ela iria correr o quanto fosse preciso.

* * *

_N/A: Uuuuuh ii'''' totalmente sem graça, eu sei. .-. Mas só ta começando. ii''' Então, primeiro review. Agradecido aos que tão lendo e mandando review. ii_

_**To Lady Bella-Chan: Haaaa, atualizado XD E sem problemas, pelo menos vc comentou ii' Qualquer coisa, é só falar XD**_

_Beijos, povo o/_


End file.
